Nobody
by Elyang
Summary: It’s been at least a year since the Titans fell apart. Cyborg, or rather Victor Stone constantly dreams about a certain someone and visits the Tower. CyRae


**AN**: YAYNESS!! I finally finished my first CyRae fic! Please don't flame about the coupling, the solution is simple: If you don't like it, don't read it.

Please don't send reviews like:

OMG YOU SUK GT A LYF AND DN'T RYT ANYMORE RAVEN AND BB BELONG 2GETHR CYBRG SUX

It hasn't happened to me yet, but I have seen reviews like that. Constructive criticism is always welcome of course.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, never will. I don't own 'Nobody' by Five for Fighting either, but I love them and the song and the show...

_Take off your shoes...Take off yourself_

_Take off your rented mental health_

_Take off your raincoat...settle down_

_Take off your nightmare and your frown_

A door squeaked open and metal clanking could be heard as someone stepped into an apartment. Inside the apartment was a bunch of jackets, screws, more articles of clothing, empty pizza boxes, and empty beer cans scattered on the floor and thrown around here and there. The person who entered bent down and picked up the remote that was under one of the jackets on the floor.

Victor Stone sat down in front of the television, remote held out in front of him as he leaned back into his couch and flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to the programs on the TV. He stuck his hand into a bag of potato chips that was right beside him and already opened and he started to pig out.

After a few hours of watching a program for a couple of minutes then changing it again to find something more interesting, Vic finally turned the television off and placed his metal arms behind his head, thinking of nothing as he stared straight at the blank screen of the television.

It seemed like everything knew what he was thinking about. Human or nonhuman, after all, he wasn't exactly human either. Because as he continued to stare at the TV screen he started to see faces appear on the black surface.

Memories from long ago played before him on the screen, memories of a strong boy who always wore a mask, memories of a green boy whose corniness made him laugh, memories of a funny, naïve girl who always managed to make everyone smile, and memories of a girl who always kept to herself and always seemed to make Vic's heart bit a little faster than it normally would...

After those years he stayed with the Titans he was bound to fall in love with someone sooner or later. And fall he did...

He fell hard, really hard.

Because he fell was probably one of the biggest reasons he never forgot about the Titans. She was the biggest reason why he kept on remembering memories that were better left forgotten, and why he kept having dreams that he called nightmares.

_There is a place for you to go_

_To see another ringer in a rock show_

_Take my pretense for a time_

_Cause I want to say to you_

_I'm nobody without you...buddy_

_My long lost friend_

Vic also remembered his old home. He was never alone when he was there, not like his current home right now. He missed everything so much. He didn't even understand why they split up in the first place, they had all argued about that issue. They did try to stay together, but in the end it was all decided, they all had to part ways.

And when she turned her back...he remembered exactly what he said to her, and he remembered the exact same thing she said to him.

'_Rae, are you really going to go on with this? How can you just turn away? We still have a chance! We can still stay together somehow of we try to work everything out!' Cyborg said frantically as everyone made their way out of the Tower. _

_When Raven didn't answer him so he grabbed her tiny wrist and turned her around so she would face him, her face was still calm but he could see the tiniest gleam of sadness in her eyes._

'_Yo, Rae! Answer me!' He yelled his voice was eager and pleading._

'_We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it.' That was all she said, and Cyborg, seeing that nothing could or would change her or anyone else's mind, let go of her wrist._

_Raven turned her back and left, leaving Cyborg alone in Tower._

Vic shook his head, he wasn't Cyborg anymore; he was Victor Stone.

Raven was talking to him again.

'_We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it.'_

"Go away, Rae. Just go away..." Vic whispered in his empty apartment.

Then he felt a warm hand against his cheek. As Vic slowly raised his head up, lo and behold, the girl of his nightmares stood in front of him, caressing his cheek softly. She leaned closer to him, and Vic could swear she was really there; he tensed as she whispered in his ear, "Do you really want me to go, Cy?"

"No, Rae. I want you to stay..." His voice was hardly audible, but he knew that his illusion could hear him.

Vic placed his hand on hers, feeling the pleasantly tiny fingers and caressing them.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

He raised his free hand and placed it on her cheek, and she mimicked his motions, she placed her free hand on his.

"Because Rae..." he bowed his head and said, "I'm nobody without you..."

_If you're not here to hear me scream_

_Am I silent like a dream_

_Where all the dragons are my friends_

_Each night we meet our bitter ends_

Raven gave a small smile, and she slowly faded. Vic's head was still hung low, and when she was completely gone his hands fell onto his lap. He stared at the floor with wide eyes, and slowly, a tear ran down his cheek, and when he saw the lone tear hit the floor, he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his hands into fists, gave a shout of frustration and hit the table in front of him with all his might.

Vic stayed in that position for a while; he listened to the ticking of the clock on the wall. He listened to only that sound, and when the ticking was about to drive him mad he stood from the couch and walked to his bedroom.

He climbed under his covers and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again his purple-haired nightmare sat by the lampshade, her chin rested on her hand and she stared at him as calm and as beautiful as ever with her amethyst eyes.

His lips quivered and he shut his eyes tight. He heard movement next to him and then dainty fingers traced a line from his cheekbone down to his shoulder, and then made their way back up again.

He kept his eyes closed; he didn't dare look at her since he was afraid he might lose himself in his illusion, and he would go mad for sure.

"Why are you doing this to me, Rae?" he mumbled, his eyes still shut.

His illusion laughed humorously, a very rare sound that would come from the real thing.

"You're silly, Cyborg. I'm not doing this to you...you're doing this to yourself. I'm not here, remember?"

Vic didn't know how he managed to sleep. But he did, with his illusion beside him, caressing him and whispering soft words that slowly drove him into insanity.

"You don't need to tell me, Cy. Because I know you're nobody without me."

Vic closed his eyes tighter. He knew Raven would never say that, but he knew that it was true.

_Like Wheeler spinning his own wheel_

_Quantum strings within my brain_

_Popping sanities insane_

_I'm nobody without you...buddy_

_My long lost friend_

The next day Vic woke up. Not feeling different from any other day. He walked out of his bedroom and went into the living room; he picked up one of his coats from the floor and swung it around his shoulders. He didn't feel like eating breakfast, he never seemed to be hungry nowadays. Today he would visit the Tower; he always did every other day. And he knew that he would see her there...he always did.

As he walked out of his apartment building he saw a bunch of kids playing, an old lady sitting on the steps of the building watching the kids play tag. Vic couldn't help but smile, he used to be happy like that...

He shook his head and walked on to the direction of the Tower. The wind blew through the trees as Vic walked; the Tower wasn't far from where he stayed. He didn't know why he lived so close to his old home, somehow something kept on bringing him back there.

When he arrived in front of the Tower he just stared at it. Nothing was going through his mind, and all he saw was the Tower. His mind was empty, no memories, no sadness, just the building towering before him.

Vic finally got back to thinking; he sighed and looked to his side, not really staring at anything in particular. He knew she was there, every time he came back to his place, she was always hiding in the shadows. She never revealed herself, and he never said a word.

He sighed. "Rae..."

The person in the shadows was surprised, she was always sure that he didn't know she watched him, she was sure...but she kept quiet and stayed in her place.

"Come out, Rae. I know you're there," he pleaded. "Please, Rae...please..."

Vic knew he shouldn't be doing this. But he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted-no-**needed** her. He needed her so badly and he didn't know what to do.

Raven hesitated, and then reluctantly stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Cyborg." That's all she said. Her face was the same, emotionless and plain. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants.

Vic shook his head. "I'm not Cyborg anymore. I'm Vic, Victor Stone."

"Oh..." she said and came a little closer to Vic. Now, she was only a few steps from where Victor stood. "Hello then, Victor Stone."

Vic gave her a smile, but it was a small one, and his lips quivered; it felt like he hadn't smiled in a million years, and it was quite hard to do so now. "Hello, Raven."

Raven tore her gaze away from Vic, and she stared at the tiny rocks on the ground.

"I didn't know that you knew I was there."

"I always knew....I just never said anything."

Raven slowly brought her gaze back to him and she asked curiously, "What changed your mind?"

Vic put his hands into the pocket of his jacket; he shrugged and said, "I don't know."

_Not everybody has a brain_

_Not everybody's going sane_

_Not everybody wishes well_

_Not everybody's heaven's hell_

_Sometimes there's someone to blame_

_Sometimes a place for shame_

_Sometimes good's better than bad_

_Sometimes good's better than bad_

_Sometimes good's better than bad_

_Sometimes you're better than me_

"Raven..." he trailed off; he didn't know what he was going to say. What were you supposed to say to someone you loved so much and haven't seen in a year?

"Yes?" she said, her voice sounded a little eager and she took another step closer to him. Her hands were clasped together and they rested on her chest.

"I...How have you been?"

Vic silently cursed at himself when he saw Raven's hands fall to her side in dismay. She looked away from him and bit her lip. It was strange for Vic to see her show any gestures of nervousness or anxiety. But then again, it was also strange for him to feel so weak because of a girl.

"I've been fine, how about you?" Though she looked anxious, her voice stayed monotone.

"I've been doing well, too." Vic forced a smile, but when he found himself looking at Raven, he couldn't smile. He couldn't smile if he lied to her...

"Wait, Rae...the truth is...I've been doing really lousy. Ever since the team broke up I've never been able to sleep properly, my job sucks and my boss is a jerk." Vic forced a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Cy..." Raven said; her voice showed sympathy for him and she stared at him with sad eyes. Vic didn't care that she used his last name, actually he responded to it.

Vic couldn't take it anymore; he turned to her and held his arms out. Raven's eyes widened as he took her into a tight embrace.

_Heaven fell on herself tonight_

_As the devil met me in the wishing well_

_And in that moment I found myself knowing_

_It's just about you and me_

"Raven...I lied. I'm not doing well, not when you're away. You're the reason I can't sleep at night...I see you before I go to bed. You're even in my dreams. It's been hell without you, Rae..." Vic said, tears were flowing down his cheek and there was a lump in his throat that made it rather hard to speak, so he had to choke the words out.

"I know that life hasn't been so easy on you either...I know you're not doing fine..." Vic whispered into her ear. She felt his hot tears fall on her cheek and she listened as tears of her own fell from her eyes.

"Rae...I need you." He said and held her tighter. "Stay with me."

_Nothing smaller or larger_

_Though dragons are good for the soul_

_Nothing can be better than bearing yourself for another..._

_Open for scrutiny, ridicule, and indulgence_

_Therein lies the balls, and the mind, and the heart..._

_As fear is truly the mind killer..._

_When nothing is left..._

_Everything is gained..._

"Tell me...give me a reason why I should stay with you..." Though that's what Raven said, she already had her arms around him. She held his jacket tightly and cried into his chest as Vic had his chin on top of her head.

The leaves on the trees were wilting and the rocks and the ground rumbled violently as a result of Raven's emotions, but for the time being she didn't care.

_You see I wish I was a poet_

_But I know as we go round and round_

_Though endings are never happy_

_It's the happy moments along the way_

_That in the end_

_Make it...ok..._

"Endings are never happy you know. What makes you think we will be any different?" She asked, her voice was muffled against his chest.

"I don't believe we'll be any different, Rae..." Vic said. He was no longer crying, he just held Raven in his arms and let her cry into his chest. "But we can make happy times along the way..."

"But tell me Cy...why should I stay with you?" Raven asked again as she held him closer.

Vic gave a sigh and answered. "Because, Rae...without you...I'm nobody."

_I'm nobody without you...buddy_

**END**

**AN**: I absolutely adore this couple!

Ever since the ep. 'Car Trouble' I've loved this couple so much. I think they make a better couple than RaeBB. In truth, I think that RaeBB sucks...BBTer much better.

Anyone agree with me??

Anyway...Hope you enjoyed and R&R!


End file.
